One More To Go
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [From Hell] Abberline has a teenage daughter who has caught the eye of the Ripper
1. Default Chapter

One More To Go

Rated: R

Warning: Gore, violence and bad language

Disclaimer: Alan Moore owns the comic and 20th Century Fox owns the movie

Summary: Sort of an AU story. What if Abberline's wife had died given birth to a daughter? I'm making Abberline thirty-five; his daughter is 15, so his wife had been dead a long time before the Jack the Ripper case. Takes place during the murders.

****

One More To Go

Grace Abberline read today's newspaper. She was filled with horror. Jack the Ripper had claimed his second victim. She prayed that her father would be kept safe while investigating this case. She hoped it wouldn't damage him anymore.

Her father lay on the bed; with a vacant look in his eyes. He had probably drunk his daily glass of absinthe again. Was he still smoking opium again, she wondered?

"Daddy, will you catch this madman?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll catch him", he replied.

"Do you dream about him?"

"I see the murders, but not him."

"I pray every night that you will catch him."

Abberline smiled. His daughter was the only sane thing he had in his life.

"What about the red-head, Mary Kelly, is it?" she asked.

"How do you know about her?"

"Godley."

"Of course. She's just an informant and a good friend right now. Nothing more."

"But you want her to be?"

"Grace, I already have one special girl in my life. I don't need another one," he replied.

"I'm going out for awhile, we need food," she said.

"Keep safe," he warned.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"I know, daddy, I know."

She kissed him goodbye and walked out into the streets. She walked past the Church and said a prayer. Sir William Gull watched her with fascination. She may not have been a whore, but killing her would be thrilling.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few nights later, after the fourth victim, William decided Grace would be next. Her father was getting to close to figuring out the case. Killing his daughter would be a nice present.

"Grace, I don't want you going out tonight," Abberline said to his daughter.

"Daddy, you are being ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen to me," she whined.

"You aren't going out. It's not safe."

"You aren't the safe, either."

"What?"

"This case is driving you insane. You are in love with that whore and you are drifting farther away."

He slapped her hard against the cheek.

"Don't you call her a whore," he said.

Grace fumed with anger. She ran out the door, her dark hair swinging behind her.

"Grace!" he yelled, running after her.

Tears stung at her eyes. How could her? Fucking bastard. Suddenly, out of know where two strong hands grabbed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to read the rest of the story, click that little button and give me a review or Jack will have his revenge. You won't get to read the rest.


	2. Alone and Afraid

Alone and Afraid

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody, except for Grace, she is mine.

Warning: Violence and gore and swearing. Contains spoilers

**Alone and Afraid**

Grace's screams were muffled by a strong hand over her mouth. She tried to bite it, but it was no use. Something hit her over the head and everything went black. Her daddy couldn't save her now. She was as good as dead.

Grace awoke frightened in a dark room. There was no window, only one door. Tears started to well up in her eyes. 

"I bet you wish that you hadn't run away," a strange voice said.

The Ripper, she thought. No way was she going to live. She was going to end up like the whores on the streets. Her throat slit and her intestines wrapped around her neck.

"I wouldn't bother screaming. No one can hear you."

Grace shivered.

"Your cold?" a kinder, weaker voice said.

"Yes," she whispered.

A tall man came toward her and wrapped a wool blanket around her shoulders.

His head was shaved and he looked as though there was something mentally wrong with him

"Thank you…"

"Ne-netley," the man stuttered.

"Thank you, Netley."

He smiled. He obviously wasn't the Ripper.

"Don't worry, Grace. I'm not going to kill you yet. You're a very special victim to me. I don't want to slit that pretty little throat of yours yet."

Sir William Gull and Netley left Grace alone in the room.

"I don't th-think we shh-shhould kill her," Netley stuttered.

"Netley, my dear boy, relax. It's just like killing the other ones," William said, patting Netley on the back.

"No-oo. It's different."

"I guess you're right. This one is for fun, not for business."

Grace sobbed into the blanket. She touched the red handprint on her cheek. She'd give anything to be back with her father. Anything at all. She closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

########################################################################

Abberline was sick with worry. He didn't need this. He didn't need his daughter missing with the murders going on. He drank his laudanum and absinthe, soon his was asleep.

He saw his daughter. Her blonde hair matted, her eyes streaked with tears. She was in a dark room with no windows. He knew exactly where there that room was and he now knew exactly who Jack the Ripper was. Could he get there in time?

Grace was alone and afraid. The sharp blade was pressed against her neck. She could see those women. The blood dripping down onto the streets, their guts wrapped around their necks, their organs cut out from their bodies. She didn't want to end up like that. But someone she knew that she would. She just prayed that her father had had one of his visions.


	3. Rescued

Rescued

Rated: R

Warning: Just some bad language

****

Rescued

Abberline ran along the dark street. He never really believed in God, but he prayed to him that his daughter was safe. He would kill Sir William for this.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Scared aren't you?" William asked, pulling the knife from her throat.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I love fear, it's intoxicating," he said.

He left her alone. Grace cried again. Her eyes burned from all the tears.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Abberline took a deep breath as he made his way up the steps to William's housed. He rang the bell; the maid answered. He pushed her aside and ran into William's study.

"Where is she!" he demanded.

"Ah, Inspector, how are you?" William asked.

Abberline grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me where the fuck the fuck she is!"

"How do you if she is even still alive?"

Abberline threw him down and took a deep breath, before he drew out his pistol. He pointed the gun straight at William's head.

"She's in the basement."

Abberline ran to the basement and kicked open the door. Grace was on the floor, covered in tears.

"Daddy?" she choked out.

"Grace," he said, sweeping her up in his arms.

He smoothed back her blonde hair and wiped away her tears.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sir William Gull had been placed in an asylum. Mary Kelly was safe back in Ireland with baby Alice. Abberline settled down in Whitechappel with Grace. He hadn't given up his opium, but he stopped drinking his absinthe. 

Grace had taken a liking to Netley. She thought he was a kind misunderstood man. She had forgiven him for the kidnapping; he was easily controlled. He would take her for rides on his carriage late at night.

"Marry me?" he asked her one night.

"Of course," she replied, kissing him.

Grace and Netley married in 1889 with her father's approval and everyone lived happily ever after. Except for Sir William.


End file.
